Ryoku
|corecolor= |bordercolor= |name=Ryoku |jname=リョクシ |tmname=Ryokushi |caption=Ryoku in Pokémon Adventures |image=Ryoku Adventures.png |size=185px |gender=Male |colors=no |game=yes |generation= |games= |leader=no |team=yes |teamname=Team Plasma |teamrank=Sage |gameanim=yes |pv=yes |pvnum=PG13 |pvname=The Uprising |envagame=Patrick Seitz |javagame=Suzune Okabe }} Ryoku (Japanese: リョクシ Ryokushi) is one of the Seven Sages of Team Plasma. In the games In , Ryoku is first met in the Relic Castle. He appears on 2F and says that Ghetsis intends to test the . He later appears with all the other sages (except Ghetsis) at N's Castle, blocking the player's way to N. However, the Unova Gym Leaders appear and clear the way to N. After Ghetsis has been defeated, Ryoku can be found in the Relic Castle, attempting to catch Volcarona to impress Ghetsis. When found, he gives the player and is arrested by Looker. Ryoku does not appear in . Quotes Pokémon Black and White Relic Castle :"Ghetsis told us that once again we should test how much power you have. We will see if you can defeat Team Plasma!" :"Go! Hurry and fall through the flowing sands!" N's Castle :"One can lose the forest for the trees." :"We can only do our best and leave the rest to fate. We've done everything in our power. All we can do now is believe in our lord N...and wait." Relic Castle :"I was planning to catch the Pokémon called that lives in this Relic Castle and present it to Ghetsis. But the Shadow Triad said that Ghetsis has gone somewhere, right?" :"The Seven Sages... We always said we were complete when the seven of us were together. Now I don't know the meaning of those words anymore. I guess I don't mind, even if we were being used, but the dream is over." :"I no longer need this. Ghetsis gave it to me, but I have no use for it." :"This Relic Castle and our own castle are both crumbling... But what's different is that this Relic Castle is the remains of a civilization. And our castle left nothing behind..." :"Understood. But we don't know much about Ghetsis or our lord N! We haven't even figured out if they are father and son..." Items given }} Sprites In the anime ]] In Pokémon Generations Ryoku appeared in The Uprising. He was shown at N's Castle as it was rising from the ground and surrounding the . Voice actors |bordercolor= |ja=岡部涼音 Suzune Okabe |en=Patrick Seitz |es_eu=Ángel del Río}} In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga Ryoku appears as a member of the Seven Sages in the . Three years prior to the start of the chapter, he is tasked with finding the Sun Pokémon and protecting it from humans. Ryoku first appears alongside the other Sages in Letting Go walking with Ghetsis after the latter gave a speech on releasing Pokémon to the public. In To Make a Musical, Ryoku was shown in front of the Relic Castle with a RageCandyBar in hand, where he was waiting for his Grunts to reunite so that they could enter Relic Castle. As the Grunt he was waiting for had been defeated by Grimsley, Ryoku had no choice but to go inside with the group he already had. He manages to succeed in obtaining Volcarona for Ghetsis, and the Egg it produced was given to one of the Shadow Triad. After awakens Zekrom from the Dark Stone, Ryoku and the other sages watch as N attempts to befriend Zekrom and have it join Team Plasma's cause. At the , Team Plasma enacts its plan and summons N's Castle from the depths of the earth to surround the League building. Ryoku and the other Sages emerge from the castle as they watch the chaos unfold. attempts to confront them, but Ghetsis easily defeats Black's team. With no way to save the Gym Leaders, stop the Grunts causing havoc below, and face N in battle, Black is assisted by several Trainers that he had met over the course of his journey. The Trainers battle against the sages and rescue the Gym Leaders from the bindings. The Gym Leaders then help battle the sages, but Ryoku and the others eventually escape from the battle without being seen. In the , Ryoku and the other Seven Sages were sought after by International Police members and Looker, who aimed to arrest them along with the other remaining Team Plasma members. Ryoku was reported to have been seen alongside Bronius in the Castelia Sewers. Blake, , Hugh, and Roxie travel to the sewers after discovering a man that had his Pokémon stolen by Team Plasma. After investigating the area, Blake and his friends are attacked by a group of Team Plasma Grunts, forcing the group to scatter. While the others battle Grunts, Blake effortlessly arrests Ryoku and Bronius. Despite being captured, Ryoku and Bronius are confident, as the entire incident was nothing more than a diversion. A chill begins to fill the area, which Ryoku and Bronius reveal means their leader achieved his goal. Pokémon was used at the to combat the Trainers helping Black rescue the kidnapped Gym Leaders. When the Gym Leaders were freed, Scolipede was left to fight alone with the other sages' Pokémon after the Seven Sages escaped. None of Scolipede's moves are known.}} Trivia * In Black and White, Ryoku quotes a proverb by philosopher Hu Yin at N's Castle. In the Japanese version, he also quotes a line from . Names Category:Seven Sages Category:Black and White characters Category:Pokémon Adventures characters Category:Pokémon Generations characters de:Viridus es:Equipo Plasma#Los siete sabios fr:Sept sages#Glaucus it:Verdanio ja:七賢人#メンバー zh:约格斯